


The Watford Express

by Maddie_Reads



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Hotels, M/M, Magic, Magical Schools, School Trip, btw its sort of inbetween T/M rating because of swearing, i think is cute lol, im a useless heckin bum so dont expect this to be finished quickly, itll probs be 15 actually. thats a good estimate, possibly some ocs?, probs around 7 chapters btw, so yeah swearing involved?, toot toot all aboard, train ride whoop whoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Reads/pseuds/Maddie_Reads
Summary: The Mage declares that the students of year eight aren't getting enough countryside and need to see more of the magickal comminuty.So, of course, he sends them on a train ride to Inverness where another magickal school resides, and where they'll be spending time in hotels, seeing the sights, and having deep late-night debates.Boy, oh boy.(edit: hey guys! im going to take a wee break from writing this to.. actually write it. i want to get at least like, 3 chapters pre-written before i start posting again :))





	1. the train toot tooooot

**Author's Note:**

> Wait, what-?  
> She's alive..?  
> Are you sure?  
> She didn't die from being dead? You sure???
> 
>  
> 
> Lmao yes its me hello everyone :) glad you missed me haha. Sorry I was radio silent for over a month now lol (or actuALLY EXACTLY A MONTH.) enjoy this dumb story that i BASICALLY CO-WROTE WITH [PEN_TO_PAPER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pen_To_Paper/profile) but they wont lemme do that (i mean.. they couldn't stop me if I did but yeah lol) so thank you to my amazing beta, Pen to paper (can I call ya Chicken?)

**SIMON**

"Snow, hurry the fuck up in that bathroom!"

I growl, shoving my toothbrush (which I almost forgot) into my packed rucksack and zipping it up. I heave it over a shoulder and stomp out of the bathroom, scowling at Baz, who's leaning on his fancy-ass suitcase. 

I survey the room one last time before I'm getting shoved out of the room. Baz slams the door and lugs his suitcase down the stairs.

"You know, we're only going for a few days!" I call out after him. Baz just snorts, carrying on with his descent and leaving me standing in the empty hallway, clutching onto my bag.

~ 

When I meet up with Penny by the front gates, she takes in my appearance while I keep glancing over her shoulder, looking around for Baz; I don't know where he got to after I saw him exit Mummer's house.

There are students from eighth year littered all over the lawn, but most of us are already walking towards our taxis.

"Hey, Pen," I say brightly, shrugging my bag further up my shoulders as I draw my gaze back to her. Penny just raises an eyebrow sceptically.

"Hi Simon." Penny goes back to smiling and links arms with me. We walk out the front gates, and I see Agatha is up ahead walking with Niall, flipping her golden hair over her shoulder every few minutes.

I glance over at Penny as we walk along the side of the road. "What's wrong with her?"

"Don't know." Penny shrugs slightly, her glasses bouncing as her suitcase hits a rock. "She said she was tired of my bickering and book-talk, whatever that is."

I nod, looking away. "That's.. fine."

"What's wrong?" Penny stops our walking and halts behind me, dropping our linked arms. 

"I just- maybe wanted to talk to her." I shrug. "We haven't talked much, since-"

"The breakup, yeah I know." I card a hand through my curls at those words, desperate to change the subject.

"So, are you going to go find Trixie?" I ask as casually as I can.

"I would," Penny says, leaning back on her suitcase. "But she's already riding with Keris and I am _not_ riding with them." Penny shudders dramatically.

"Well, you can ride with me and Baz, right?" 

"Right."

I roll my shoulders, looking around. "First we have to find a taxi."

~

I open the back door and clamber in next to Baz. He huffs, looking at Penny.

"What's Bunce doing here?"

I look between them. "She doesn't have a ride. Don't start arguing guys."

Penny just shrugs, slamming the door shut as she gets in and looking out of the window, deciding to ignore us. I turn to Baz, who's also staring out of the window, leaning on his fist.

I sigh through my nose, searching for my seatbelt and clipping in, feeling slightly squished in between them.

The boot bangs shut, and I feel Baz jerk slightly at the loud noise. The driver clambers in, starting the engine and looking at us in the mirror.

"Buckle up, folks."

~

"Okay, what's the difference between a-" 

"Fuck, not this again," mutters Baz under his breath, and I choose to ignore him.

"A dirty bus station and a c-crab with breasts?" I continue, not giving up my attempt to break the ice.

"Kill me now," replies Penny, turning towards me and flinging me her best glare. I snort and try to refrain from spluttering.

"O-one’s a crusty bus s-station and ones a-" I laugh loudly before I can finish, tilting my head back and closing my eyes. "-One’s a busty crustacean!"

The driver chuckles a little, pulling over beside the train station and looking back at us in the mirror. "Alright folks, here's your stop." I grin, thanking him as I unbuckle my seatbelt and waiting for Baz to get out. I take my bag out from under my feet and hook it over a shoulder, getting out of the car after Baz.

The driver opens the boot for us and Penny and Baz grab their suitcases, glancing at each-other warily. I look around Watford Junction; I see some of eighth year already scrambling onto the train, and some just loitering around, waiting for friends. 

I look up at the clear sky, which has suddenly started to darken. The birdsong that was playing suddenly stops, and I feel a fat droplet fall onto my face as grey clouds start to slowly take over the blue sky.

The wind picks up, and I glance at Penny and Baz who have both stopped their quarrelling and are standing side by side, still throwing annoyed looks at each other.

"Well, that's shite," complains Baz, his hair getting blown around by the wind.

"Stop your whining and get on the train," scowls Penny, flicking his arm. Baz rolls his eyes and makes for the entrance of the station, pulling out his ticket.

"See you, Simon." Penny envelopes me in a hug and smiles into my shoulder.

"Good luck," I reply, shifting my rucksack. "See you once I've settled in." Penny smiles, nodding before she walks off towards her carriage.

I trot after her, getting a momentary flare of fear as I reach into the wrong pocket. But I find my ticket, and as I get onto the train that's waiting I stare at it, looking up at each cabin and checking. There a few time when I have to let someone awkwardly squeeze past me, but when I arrive at cabin number 12B, I grin as I slide open the door. 

My grin falters when I see Baz's sneer. I don't know what I expected; a short taxi ride wasn't going to change a thing between us, and now we have to spend eight and a half hours on a train together.

I dump my rucksack on the sticky seat opposite Baz, and lean back on it, staring out of the window. I look back over to Baz, who's reading some fancy book that he's brought.

_Baz._

I haven't really properly looked at him since this morning since I spent the whole day slightly stressed. 

_Baz._

I look at him now, and take in his windswept hair, his sharp cheekbones that have faint shadows flickering over them, his slate-grey eyes darting across the page. His lips part slightly, and he frowns, shifting as he studies his book.

I shake my head, trying to clear him from my thoughts. The truth is, Baz has been invading them since a week or so ago...

_I shook my curls out of my face, jumping into my pyjama trousers. I walked out of the bathroom and glared at Baz, who was lying on his bed, one leg bent at the knee and resting his other ankle on it, hands behind his head._

_"Back so early?" I snapped, getting under my covers and turning off the light. The fabric feels soft, and my eyelids started to drag down almost immediately._

_"Unfortunately. But at least I got some hot guy's number."_

_My head snapped up and I blinked at him. "What?"_

_Baz looked at me, his eyes sparkled from the faint light the lamp on his desk was emitting. He squinted at me slightly, cocking his head._

_"Guy. I got a guy's number."_

_I let my head fall back down to my pillow. "Oh."_

_"Is that a problem for you?"_

_"No, no." I shifted the covers away from my face. "Just.. y-you aren't actually going to call him, a-are you? We aren't even allowed phones."_

_"No, I'm probably never going to see him again, but you know.." Baz yawned quietly, getting up and grabbing his pyjamas, heading to the bathroom, unaware of my racing thoughts._

_Baz is gay._

I try not to focus on him now, so I reach for my bag and unzip it, staring at the contents.

I didn't bring much; just a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, some sneaky scones- ooh scones!

I reach a hand into my bag, digging out the clingfilm-wrapped sour cherry scones and immediately unwrapping them, shoving one right into my mouth and kicking my feet up on the windowsill, which has slowly started to vibrate as the train starts to move.

"Could you not," someone snaps, and I look up, wiping away all the crumbs I just spread all over my chest and rolling my eyes.

"Why do you care? Just read your book and ignore me," I reply with my mouth half full, shooting Baz a dirty look. 

"As if I can ever ignore you," Baz mumbles hotly, and it's so quiet I know I’m not meant to hear it. I frown at him, then take my feet off the sill, which has started to send tremors down my leg.

I lean on the small table in between the two plush seats, resting my head on fist and staring at the scenery blurring in front of my eyes. The pale blues and greys of the sky start to sort of mix together, the greenery and wildflowers starting to appear, taking the place of concrete and dirt.

My gaze slowly goes over to Baz, enjoying the way his hair falls across his face.

I close my eyes, not quite falling asleep, but also not really awake.

 

_**Baz**_

 

Snow's eyes slowly start to droop, and his mouth slowly starts to drool. He's still leaning on his fist, but I can tell he's about to topple over. I let my book fall away from my face, and look at Snow properly. 

The golden curls atop his head are dancing jittery as the train bounces, and his many freckles and moles are standing out in the light. 

The train jerks and Simon's eyes open wildly as he catches himself before he falls.

I scoff quietly, returning to my book and desperately trying to hide the dusting of pink on my cheeks. 

~

After about half an hour of stuffing scones into his mouth and looking out the window, Snow huffs and stands, making his wobbly way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask, trying to keep my voice more cool than curious. Snow shrugs.

"I'm gonna go and try to find Penny," he says, his hand now resting on the handle. "What about you?"

I look around the small cabin, then back at my book. "I guess.. just read. Or dig out my laptop." 

"Really?" Simon raises his eyebrows. "Do you not have anything else to do?"

"Not particularly." 

Simon's eyes glitter as he speaks. "Why don't you join me and Penny?"

"Oh- I- uh, shouldn't," I falter, dropping my book on the table and sighing. "But I mean.. I have to do _something_ for a few hours."

Simon claps his hands in delight and opens the cabin door, stepping out and nodding at me to follow him. I stand, letting my book drop onto the floor as I trot after Snow, who's walking confidently to the next carriage. 

He turns his head to smile at me briefly before stepping into the next carriage, and I feel my cheeks heat up slightly. I must have fed well.

 _Merlin,_ I think as I follow him sullenly. _What is this man doing to me?_


	2. train pt 2 :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the TEENY amount of 917 words, maybe I'll post extra tomorrow ;)  
> also look at me! I'm sticking to the damn schedule! yay! :D

**PENELOPE**

I raise an eyebrow over my book as Simon barges into the cabin me and Trixie (not to mention the occasional Keris) share. I almost drop my book when I see that Basilton is following him in, shutting the door quietly and stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Pen, mind if we hang out for a bit?" Simon asks, sitting down on the seat next to me, stretching out across all of it (Trixie isn't in right now, luckily.)

I let my book _(Monsters of Magic: Must we Fear Them?)_ drop onto the low table by my legs and stand up from the sticky plush seats, eyeing Basil as he awkwardly kicks away Simon's feet and sits down next to him.

"Sure..." I reply slowly, still watching as Basil shifts as far away from Simon as he can.

"What's up with him?" 

Simon turns his head towards me, shrugging as best he can while lying down. "He had nothing to do, so I invited him to come hang out with us."

"Nothing to do," I echo. "Okay then, I guess."

"What do you guys want to chat about then?" Simon pokes Basil in the side with his shoe and Basil scowls, flicking away the hair that fell into his eyes angrily.

"Anything, Snow-"

I lift a finger as I interject. "I had this really odd dream a few nights ago, what about you guys?" I slide Basil a slightly knowing look, and he folds his arms across his chest, craning his neck to look out the window.

The train bumps a little, and we all rock forward a little. Simon purses his lips.

"I had one last night."

"Go on." I nod for him to continue, my glasses slipping slightly askew.

"Well, it was Watford, but.. _not,_ y'know? And everyone was on the front lawn. There was a sunset, and a couple fireworks. i was just walking around, right?" Simon takes a breath. "But there was just this one.. silhouette. Facing away from me. I tried to see who it was but every time I did, they just.."

Basil presses him a look. "Well?"

Simon shakes his head, his curls jiggling. "They just kept walking away from me. I almost saw them, but they looked all.. hazy."

"Weird," I reply slyly, looking over at Basilton. "What about you?"

He just shakes his head, and I swear I just saw a vampire get rosy cheeked. "No, uh- none these past few days."

I bite my lip, reaching up and untying my ponytail to redo it. I pop the hairband in my mouth as I gather my hair up.

Honestly, these boys are so oblivious. Even _I_ can tell Basil is hiding some feelings for Simon.

I grab the hairband and tie up my hair while I watch both boys start to fight about _who got mud on who, who pushed who down the stairs,_ blah blah.

I lean back onto the leather seat with a newly tied ponytail, watching them bicker for a while. 

"I never said that."

"You _literally_ said 'minus five with a chance of _snowfall'!"_

"That was a great pun though," I interrupt, and almost slip out a laugh when both boys turn their heads at the same time, the same aggravated expression on their faces.

"Shut up," snaps Simon, and this time I let the laugh out. Simon's eyes crinkle slightly, and soon he's joining in with me.

"I guess I have to agree," huffs Simon, out of breath, to Basil who's watching us warily.

"Thank you."

No one says anything, and the silence sits like a dead weight. We're all looking out the window, watching the clear sky slowly start to darken as rain starts to really hit the window. I clear my throat, looking pointedly between Simon and Baz.

"Shall we play a game?" I ask, flicking away a frizzy strand of hair.

"Yeah, let's," agrees Simon. "What game?"

"Fuck, Marry Kill?" I suggest shamelessly.

"I am not playing that." Basilton snorts loudly. "Big nope."

Simon pouts. "It'll be fun!"

I grin cheekily, joining Simon. Basil looks between both our puppy-dog faces and points to Simon.

"He wins. You look like a dying cat." I scowl, batting away his hand. Seems like Basilton isn't so horrible after all...

"Okay, I'll start then." Simon smiles impishly at us. "Gareth, Niall and.. Micah."

I laugh. "This is easy. Screw Micah, marry Niall and kill Gareth."

Simon looks at me in slight shock, then shakes his head slightly. "Okay that was quick-"

“Yeah, 'cause that was easy," Basil interrupts, waving his hand and rolling his eyes. "You have to do something like me, Bunce and you, Snow."

Simon gapes at Baz in horror, sitting up. "Nope. Not doing that."

"Hmm." I rub my chin thoughtfully. "kill Basilton, marry Simon and.. yeah."

Simon stares from me to Basil. His cheeks heat up slightly before he says, "I don't want to kill either of you."

"Of course you do," Basil replies, crossing his legs. "You have to anyway, sooner or later."

Simon just shakes his head, muttering something I can't hear. The mood has dropped, and we aren't talking anymore so the rain is pattering against the roof of the train sounds louder, like fingers tapping angrily.

We all awkwardly stare out the window, watching as the landscape slowly starts to combine into a mixture of lakes and meadows, the sun peeking through the clouds and swimming like mist through the train window.

It's pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I really appreciate it <3


	3. Train Gets Stuck (oh noee)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup everyone. sorry that this is a little late- i had a sleepover last night, and im gonna be having one tonight too, sooo.. 
> 
> thats me having no sleep hahaha
> 
> enjoy though ;)

**SIMON**

 

I feel my cheeks redden as I mumble, "I don't want to kill either of you." Baz just crosses his legs, sighing. 

"Of course you do. You have to anyway, sooner or later."

I look away, frowning. "I don't want to."

And it's true. I don't _want_ to kill Baz. This stupid war that the Mage talks about just sounds like a heated magickal argument that will pass in a few weeks.

Probably. Hopefully.

Anyway, us just sitting in this room doing nothing for seven more hours doesn't exactly sound fun and time-consuming, so I clear my throat.

"Penny, it's your turn."

Penny startles a bit, looking at me blankly for a second. "Oh. Right. Okay.. Miss Possiblef-" I cringe inwardly, looking towards Baz for his reaction, but he's still looking out the window. "-The Minotaur, and Basil."

"Holy _shit_ Bunce," snaps Baz, finally joining in again. "I can't even."

I grin, bumping my shoulder against his. "It's easy- kill the Minotaur, marry Miss Possibelf and screw you."

"I would do the same, I guess," replies Pen, rubbing her arm.

"You guys are gross," says Baz, rolling his eyes. "But same."

I laugh, and Penny coughs pointedly. When me and Baz look over, she nods towards the open cabin door where Trixie is standing, arms looped with Keris. I smile awkwardly and stand up.

"Sorry guys," I say, but both girls smile, shrugging.

As I walk past them, I give Penny a painful look. 

I step out into the corridor, the sound of kids talking is louder out here.

I start walking to our carriage, avoiding bumping into people.

Baz follows behind me, and I smile as I glance back at him. I wonder why he's being so nice? He's usually all cold sneers and death glares, but today he's acting.. different. Nicer.

I like it.

I think I like-

“Hey arsehole, you’ve passed our cabin.”

I jolt to a stop and turn around, realising I had, in fact, passed it because I was so deep in thought.

I smile sheepishly and walk inside, falling onto the seat on my side with a loud sigh.

Baz has gone back to reading his book, and I groan, rubbing my face. Why can’t we just keep up the mood? Why can’t we _not_ be enemies for longer than a few minutes?

(Why can’t we be friends, or something more? Can we even?)

It’s too much to think about, so I add it to my mental list ‘think about later’. I turn onto my other side, watching Baz.

His hair is neatened up now, but a strand is falling across his face. He flicks to the next page, sighing. Baz looks up, his eyes meeting mine as I blush like a fucking schoolgirl. 

_I’m fucking blushing because of Baz._

I mean, I blush all the time because of Baz, like when he makes me feel stupid, or casts a spell that makes my shoelaces get tangled up and make me trip in front of the _whole damn dinner hall-_

Okay, getting carried away there.

I take a breath and sit up, leaning against the arm of the seat and crossing my arms across my chest, feeling extremely bored.

I sigh. I huff. I tap my fingers against the seat in some random rhythm, closing my eyes.

I wait for the time to pass and hope to Merlin it goes quickly.

 

~

 

I open my eyes and am greeted by a dark room.

I’m also greeted by the sound of a page turning scratchily.

“Baz?” I croak out, sitting up as I hold my head. My neck aches and my back feels off, but really I can’t believe I fell asleep for so long. It was what, twelve when I did? Now it’s dark out, and the only light source is from under our cabin’s door.

“Good evening, Snow.”

I rub the sleep from my eyes and yawn, stretching my arms over my head luxuriously. “Hey. What time is it?”

Baz puts his book down (he was it reading for that long?) and checks his watch. “Almost seven.”

I grunt in reply, standing up and looking around for the light switch. I find it eventually.

A lamp that I hadn’t noticed until now that was on the side of the wall flicks on, scattering an orange glow over the room.

I go to sit back down, but then stop suddenly. “Wait, if it’s-”

Baz laughs, his grey eyes shining from the new light. “Took you long enough.”

I frown. “What?”

“You see,” Baz says, raising an eyebrow. “There’s some stupid difficulty that the train is having, so we’ve been delayed. Unfortunately, we’re probably going to be stuck on this train all night, and we can’t help because of the moronic Normals on board.”

I gape at him. And now I hear it- or rather, don’t- the train. There’s no rumbling as it glides over the tracks, and the scenery outside is locked in its position.

Sleepy Simon is a stupid Simon, I decide. “So.. we’re stuck.”

Baz nods. “Afraid so.”

Huh.

 

**BAZ**

 

When Snow had fallen asleep, I had decided to get up and try and find something to do. Seems like reading poetry for numerous hours straight isn’t actually very enjoyable (or a good way to pass the time.) 

So I set out, and I swear as soon as I stepped out of that cabin I was met with shouts of frustration and panicking train assistants.

I had no idea what in Aleister’s name was happening, so I asked some lady running by, her tight bun no longer really a bun.

“Excuse me, but what-”

“Sorry, lad, there’s some sort of problem within the train.” and with that, the lady speed-walked onto the next carriage, leaving me just standing in the middle of the hallway, slightly confused and scowling.

A problem? Was it one magic could fix? Could we actually use magic with Normals around?

I decide to leave it, guessing the delay will probably only be an hour or so.

Oh, how wrong I was.

It’s been _a lot_ more than one hour (probably around five or so.) I’ve spent this time indulging in my Simon fantasies- he’s still asleep, his mouth open and drooling, his quiet snores bouncing around the cabin comfortably.

It feels weird, sitting on a train and looking out the window when nothing is moving or rumbling. The rain from before has stopped, but there is still the presence of those dark clouds.

I’m casually holding my book, practically swooning as I stare at Snow.

No, he’s not Snow. But sometimes I feel like ‘Simon’ is too holy for me to even think.

Which it is.

I’ve spent _years_ fucking tormenting him, just because I was so terrified of my feelings.

I’ve never wanted to be his friend because I want _more_ than that. If I was his friend I don’t think I could ever become his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._

It feels weird to say (or think, I guess.) I haven’t really approached my sexuality head on, unless you count those couple parties I went to and hooked up with a few guys.

I wanted to keep my first kiss for Snow (Simon) and Snow alone. But back then I was so utterly hopeless and had given up any.. hope, I guess. I was stuck in that hole of knowing it was never going to turn out.

Which it won’t.

Suddenly, Snow startles and I hurriedly bring my poetry back up to my lap, so it looked like I was reading the whole time, instead of watching my fucking crush from afar.

Crush? Is that what to call it? I’m not sure.

“Baz?” He murmurs hoarsely, and I think my daydreams have a gotten a whole new level.

I clear my throat. “Good evening, Snow.”

I wonder how arsy I must sound to Simon if I sound like such a prat to me?

“Hey.” Simon sits up and stretches his arms over his head (maybe my mouth starts to water) and yawns loudly, his golden curls swaying. “What time is it?”

I glance at my watch. “It is.. almost seven.”

Simon doesn’t say anything, and instead looks for the light switch. I realise I’ve been sitting in the dark for a while now. The light turns on, and I sigh, brushing my hair out of my face, waiting for-

“Wait, if it’s-”

 _Finally._ I laugh, staring right into those baby blue eyes. “Took you long enough.”

Simon frowns, and honestly, it’s the cutest thing ever. “What?”

“You see,” I reply, raising an eyebrow. “There’s some stupid difficulty that the train is having, so we’ve been delayed. Unfortunately, we’re probably going to be stuck on this train all night, and we can’t help because of the moronic Normals on board.”

Snow gapes at me, looking out the window and finally realising. “So.. we’re stuck.”

“Afraid so.”

He pauses, rocking back on his heels a bit before a gurgle erupts from his stomach.

“Hungry much?” I smirk, trying to hide the fact that I’m also ravenous. I had enough common sense to feed before going on the trip, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need food, as most people think.

“Yeah, I am,” Snow concedes. “Do you want to go try to find some food?”

“Oh, uh, actually-” I hold up a finger and reach underneath the table, unzipping my ‘fancy’ suitcase and pulling out a couple plastic-wrapped sandwiches. “-I brought these.”

Simon beams, blushing slightly as he grabs one from me. “Thanks.”

I almost shrug (I must’ve picked it up from Snow) but stop myself just in time. “Uh, no problem.”

I lean back, keeping my sandwich in my hand while Snow munches on his happily, spilling crumbs all over the table; he’s sitting cross-legged on the seat, eating over it.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Snow asks, his mouth full. I recoil in disgust and swat him away.

“I don’t like eating in front of people.”

“Right.” Simon lowers his sandwich and looks at me seriously. “Is it because of your fangs?”

My eyes widen before I brush imaginary lint off my trousers. “No, why would you-”

“I know you’re a vampire,” says Simon smoothly, resuming his sandwich quest. “I’m guessing it’s your fangs-”

I throw my hands up quickly, saying, “no! No.”

Simon shrugs, finishing off his sandwich. “I don’t care. It’s pretty cool, to be honest.”

“Being a fucking vampire isn’t _cool,_ Snow.”

I’m unwrapping my sandwich though, my hunger winning in the end. Simon just smiles warmly and averts his eyes as I take my first bite. I’m not particularly fond of cheese, but it’s good nonetheless.

“So, what do you want to talk about?”

I cover my mouth awkwardly as I speak. “I don’t know. Anything.”

“Okay, uh, what’s your favourite colour?” 

I roll my eyes, swallowing my food. “That’s so fucking lame, Simon.”

“No it’s- hey! You called me Simon!” 

Fuck, I hadn’t realised. I blink before trying to play it off. “No, I didn’t. And it’s blue.”

“Mine’s red.”

“Sounds more like a colour I should like, huh?” I chuckle. Simon tips his head a little, squinting a bit.

“You sound like you have braces when your fangs are out.” As soon as he says that, a hand flies up to cover my mouth self-consciously.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Simon’s hand grabs my wrist and pulls it away. His eyes are staring into my own, and it feels like he’s burning through me. “They’re actually really wicked.”

He starts to pull away, and I look down as he does. “Thanks,” I murmur.

 

~

 

It’s a little uncomfortable lying on the seats, even with a blanket and my clothes serving as a makeshift pillow.

 

The train has started again, but we’ll be reaching Inverness in a couple hours, just at the break of dawn. And since it’s the middle of the night, _on a fucking train,_ it is especially freezing. 

I clench my teeth and clutch my blanket tighter in my fist. The train rocks slightly and I hear a whimper.

Quietly lifting my head, I spot Simon in the dark. The sliver of moonlight that’s filtering in is lighting his face celestially, his freckles and moles like splattered paint across his face, his curls like honey waves.

I watch as he reaches out into thin air and closes his eyes tightly, his mouth moving as if talking, but only a breath coming out.

“Baz-” he whispers, his arms reaching out further before snaking back under the hoodie Simon is using as a blanket. 

I feel my cheeks warm up as Simon moans, mumbling more nonsense. Simon bites his lip, and suddenly his eyes are opening wide and he’s flinging himself into a sitting position.

I close my eyes, quick as lightning, and try to even my breathing slightly, letting my chest rise and fall slowly. Simon isn’t really paying attention though, and he just curls back up into his usual knot and covers himself with his hoodie.

I keep my eyes closed until I can hear Simon’s asleep, then I open them, studying his face this way and that until I hear a loud _hoot hoot!_ and the train pulls up.

Silence except for the quiet snuffles of Simon in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, dumplings!


	4. WeeaAAeOOOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Suuuuurpise everyone! yes, extra chapter because i am so great and lovely and academically amazing. thank you.
> 
> i probably wont post the next chapter on saturday though (unless its all written up) so that is the price you must pay ;)
> 
> thanks for reading up to here!  
> also another thank you to my beta [Miss. Chicken ;)](https://www.google.co.uk/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdreamatico.com%2Fdata_images%2Fchicken%2Fchicken-8.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fdreamatico.com%2Fchicken.html&docid=2a4bnBOfbOO8TM&tbnid=0L_yFloWTpk3JM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjW-_Dn8KnfAhVuSBUIHfXMCxUQMwg-KAAwAA..i&w=900&h=886&bih=657&biw=1366&q=chicken%20pictures&ved=0ahUKEwjW-_Dn8KnfAhVuSBUIHfXMCxUQMwg-KAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8/)

**PENELOPE**

 

I push myself up and lean on an elbow, glaring blearily out of the window. The sun is peeking over the top of the horizon, mild pinks and blues darkened by the fact it’s still early as fuck.

I hum to myself as I stand up and stretch, carding a hand through my unruly bed-hair. I can tell students are starting to get up because of all the stomps and alarms going off beyond the walls of our room.

Trixie is still snoring peacefully, and I roll my eyes. When Simon and Basil had left, I’d been stuck with Trixie and her damn Keris. I’d decided to go find Agatha, but with no such luck, I’d withered away as I listened to them snogging as I _tried_ to listen to music on my iPod.

I think they’re so loud on purpose at this point.

Anyway, while Trixie is still asleep, I quickly change out of my old trackies into some jeans from my bag, slipping on a sweater as I check my phone.

I know we aren’t allowed them, but I am in no way not taking one on this trip (especially since it was the Mage’s idea.)

I flick through my contacts, finding mum and sending her a quick update.

I stuff the phone back into my day-bag and start to brush my hair as I watch students get off onto the platform. Fixing my hair in a ponytail, I nudge Trixie with my foot.

“Get up,” I hiss, shouldering my day-bag and lifting up my suitcase.

“Huh? We have ages-” Trixie yawns, so I groan and wheel my suitcase out of our cabin, heading down the carriage and spotting a train assistant helping people out.

I smile to him as I clamber out of the train, looking around the station for Simon. I spot him trying to chat to Basil, and I start making my way towards them.

The sun is starting to peer over the trees and rays of light keep blinding me.

Simon spots me and waves, a smile plastered across his face. Basil just groans and rolls his eyes as I greet them.

“Hey, Penny,” says Simon brightly.

“Is Basil going to be accompanying us everywhere now?” I respond, bringing my suitcase to halt beside me. 

Baz flicks his eyes to me, distaste written all over his sharp features.

Simon ignores his glare and elbows him adoringly. “Yep, isn’t that right, Bazzy?”

“Never call me that again,” Basil says coldly.

“Morgana, I was joking!” Simon says in mock fear, but the look on Basil's face makes him quieten.

I start to laugh quietly, and Simon joins in with me. Basil’s trying to keep a straight face, but he can’t keep it up for long because he starts to laugh as well.

We stop abruptly when there’s a sharp clap from up ahead. Miss Possibelf is standing at the front of the platform, and the small crowd of students is watching her.

“Right, year eight! We’re all going to split up now, taking separate taxis to the hotel we have booked for the trip! Please behave, and make sure you have everything!”

I lean back on my suitcase, watching as Baz raises an eyebrow at Simon. When they both look over at me, I smile slyly.

“See you guys later!” I call out as I make my way to find out where exactly I can find a taxi.

“Bye!” is all I get from Simon, who starts to tug on Basil’s sleeve.

I chuckle, shaking my head.

 

**SIMON**

 

The cab ride was okay.

When I’d jumped in, Baz had been mostly silent, only responding to the driver’s questions.

I spent the whole time looking out of the window and trying to remember my dream. I can only see fragments; there was Baz, and I remember kissing.

_Kissing Baz._

And holy shit, suddenly the whole dream had come back to me, and my eyes had literally widened.

_I had a fucking dream where I kissed Baz._

_And liked it._

When we had stopped off at our hotel, I had rushed to find our room. I still couldn’t believe it, I mean, me, liking the fact I kissed Baz? (even if it was in a dream.) I mean, go ahead, scoff. We’re sworn enemies. Arch-nemesis. Right?

To be honest, I’m a little unsure of how to feel about Baz. I know I don’t actually hate him. But I don’t think I like him. 

Maybe..

No. I shake my head to clear my thoughts of Baz.

“Alright, Snow?”

I jerk suddenly, having forgotten we were still trying to get to our room. “Uh, yeah. Fine.”

Baz nods in reply, our footsteps synced as we trudge up the carpeted stairs.

We’re on the fucking top floor. And I mean top. As in the tenth.

And the elevator is broken. That’s probably going to be a pain later.

We reach the tenth floor, and I nod towards our room door (415A.) Baz opens it smoothly, kicking the door open and starting to suddenly laugh.

“What?” I ask, desperate to get into the room.

“We got the best room- again.” Baz shakes his head, his black hair going everywhere. I push past him to see the room- and holy shit, he’s right.

The view is fucking amazing, the sunrise drifting through into our room. We have an en-suite as well, which the rest of the rooms probably don’t have.

“Huh,” Baz says, closing the door behind us and surveying the small living room, making his way to check the other rooms. “Guess we’re just in Merlin's ray of luck.”

 

**BAZ**

 

I spoke too fucking soon.

I spoke _way_ too fucking soon.

As soon as we entered our room, I started inspecting the (three) rooms. The living room was nice, the green colour theme was a bit much, but nice. The bathroom was small, but at least there was a shower.

And then the fucking bedroom.

I sigh, putting my head in my hands as Snow watches me. 

_There was only one fucking bed._

“I can sleep on the floor..?” Snow offers meekly, and I bat him away. 

“Nonsense, unless you _want_ to sleep on _that_ carpet.” Snow shrugs, sitting on the bed next to me. 

“It’s not that bad-”

“I know,” I agree, standing up and facing Snow. “It could be worse.”

“Right.”

I’m silent, before saying, “so who’s sleeping on the floor tonight?”

 

~

 

To be completely and utterly honest, I’m not that annoyed at having on one bed.

It’s either sharing a bed with Simon Snow, or getting a whole bed to myself. Win-win, right?

Maybe. And, speaking of the bed, it’s actually similar to the ones at Watford; just big enough for two people... if they’re both practically falling off the edge.

I mean.. 

I’m not actually too sure about how to feel about that.

We decided that I would sleep on the floor tonight, since I can successfully do **’soft as a pillow!’** and not make the whole hotel a bouncy house. But we aren’t going to bed until much later (obviously) since, according to the Mage, we’re having a day or so of relaxing before visiting the school here. 

That doesn’t sound too bad. I thought it would be worse. 

I walk into the main room, wheeling my suitcase into a corner and tilting it on it’s side, zipping it open loudly. I peer in, my hair falling around my face as I try to decide what to occupy myself with.

I settle on pulling out my laptop, half hidden under a layer of clothes. Snow must be watching me from the bedroom because he starts to whisper-yell.

“Baz! You can’t have that!”

I roll my eyes, pulling out the laptop and carrying it under my arm as I go to push past Snow. “I don’t care.”

Snow doesn’t budge though, his blue eyes staring up at me angrily. “You can only have that if we watch Doctor Who.”

Simon starts to lean forward, reaching for my laptop, so I pull away sharply, pushing past him to dive onto the bed. “That show is terrible, Snow. Why do you even watch it?”

Simon sits down next to me, and our shoulders brush momentarily. The touch sends a shiver down my spine and I pretend to recoil. “I’m not watching Doctor Who with you, Snow.”

Simon simply takes the laptop off me, opening it up and grinning as he types in my password. 

“How do you-?” I start, but Simon bats me away, already flicking through Netflix to find it. He suddenly stops, getting off the bed and wriggling under the covers. Simon pats the empty bed space next to him, motioning for me to sit next to him.

I bite the inside of my cheek, willing myself not to-

But of course I do, sitting next to him with my back on the headboard and our shoulders touching again. 

The show starts, and the blearing intro of _’WeeaAAeOOOo'_ starts off. Simon snuggles further underneath the blankets and sighs quietly, like a tiny fucking bunny-rabbit.

I bite my lip, trying to focus more on the stupid show than the stupid Snow beside me, who’s currently letting his head rest on my shoulder. I close my eyes tightly, trying my Merlin hardest, but when Simon sighs again, I lose control and relax, letting his head stay on my shoulder.

His curls tickle my cheek, and I spend the whole time just thinking about Simon instead of what monster the Doctor is fighting this time (it’s the Daleks.)

Anyway, back to the main subject at hand-

Or on shoulder, really.

Simon Snow. On my shoulder.

I close my eyes and the computer sounds start to fade away, leaving me listening to Simon’s breathing (mouthbreather.)

 

**SIMON**

 

When I decide to take over and choose something to watch, Baz starts to whine.

I feel chilly atop the duvet, so I jump off the bed and snake under the covers. I pat the empty bed space next to me, motioning for Baz to sit. He hesitates, but then sits. Our shoulders brush again, and that same tingle passes through me.

It feels…

Like him, in a weird way. 

In a nice way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading lovelies! (lovelies? I never say that lmao)
> 
> <3


	5. Go proclaim Your Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that im late ahhhh!
> 
> But only by two days, so thats fine!  
> this chapter is only 800 words, but maybe ill post an extra..?? ;) wink wonk

**SIMON**

As the midday yellow starts to glow through into the room, my eyes start to droop. I feel more comfortable then I have for a while, strangely. I would have thought having cold, sneery Baz by my side would be more distressing than comforting.

I feel so dopey that I lay my head on Baz’s shoulder, gently, at first. He tenses, but after a moment he sighs and relaxes, so I let my head lie on his shoulder properly.

The Doctor’s adventures start to become a distant dream as I fall into some sort of sleep.

 

~

 

When I wake up, the first thing I notice is that Baz is still sitting beside me, and the second thing I notice is that my head has moved from Baz’s shoulder to his lap, and that he’s now twirling his fingers in my hair.

My heart skips a few beats when I realise that this is _nice._

That I really like it.

I don’t want it to stop, so I fight to keep my breathing even and my eyes from twitching open, but Baz must be able to tell I’m awake because he quickly pushes my head off his lap and jumps off of the bed.

“Excuse me,” he mutters briskly, before speedily escaping the room, slamming the door shut.

I sit up, dazed. 

I don't think I can keep on lying to myself. 

I obviously have some sort of feelings for Baz amongst the hatred and annoyance.

**PENELOPE**

 

When I had decided to go and check on Simon, I hadn't been expecting an angry Basil clattering down the stairs three at a time.

"Who are you mad at now?" I ask when he reaches me, grabbing his arm when he tries to ignore me.

"You know, you should try being nice again. It was refreshing seeing a completely different Basil, y'know? And Simon was certainly happy-"

"I'm not mad," Basil interjects, scowling. “I'm merely annoyed."

I roll my eyes, letting go of his arm and stepping down a stair. "Yeah, like you always are. What's Simon done this time?"

Basil looks away. "Nothing. Or everything, I suppose. I guess I'm just mostly angry at myself."

"For liking him?'' I reply coolly. Of course I know that Basil is practically in love with Simon (or he is already, I'm not sure.)

Basil's mouth sets itself into a thin line. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Bunce.”

He then jerks away from me and continues down the stairs loudly.

“You can’t keep lying to yourself Basilton!” I shout after him. He ignores me.

I roll my eyes greatly, deciding to carry on with my trip to check on Simon. 

When I reach his room, I knock on the door tenderly. I don’t hear anything for a few moments, but then Simon’s voice calls out.

“Baz?”

I fight the urge to roll my eyes once more and push open the door. “Yes, it’s Baz here,” I reply sarcastically.

I shut the door behind me, taking in Simon’s appearance. He looks like shit; his hair’s a mess, he looks tired and slightly pale.

“Are you alright?” I ask, concerned.

“Yep.” Si runs a hand through his hair. “I just fell asleep for a while, so now I feel a bit drained.”

“Right.”

Simon hesitates before speaking. “D-did you see Baz.. by any chance?”

I nod. “I did. He seemed in a bit of a hurry.”

Simon shifts, glancing around nervously. He opens his mouth to say something but then snaps it shut.

“What is it?” I prompt, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and looking up into his eyes that are so full of worry. Simon deserves all of the love and happiness in the world, so I swear to Morgana I will beat up whoever is making him look so upset-

“I- th-think that I like B-Baz-” Simon blurts out. 

He stops abruptly when he realises I'm cackling.

“You boys, I swear,” I choke out, giving Si a playful shove at the same time. “Honestly, you’re both so thick.”

“W-what?” asks Simon, looking so confused that I just laugh harder. 

I wipe a tear from the corner of my eye, knocking my glasses slightly. “Just talk to him, Si.”

Simon throws up his hands quickly. “I can’t do that!” he exclaims, taking a step away from me and almost tripping on his bag (classic Simon.)

“Yes, you can,” I reply in all seriousness. “I can’t help either of you with this; you need to figure it out by yourselves…”

I pause, and for extra effect, I raise an eyebrow. “...Or together.”

“What are you implying?” says Simon squeakily, his voice rising an octave. It does that when he gets nervous.

“You know what I’m implying, Si. Go proclaim your love to Basil, I promise it’ll all turn out well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <333


	6. Without a Second Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suppp fam
> 
> hey, can no one notice that this is only like, 200 words.??  
> But in all seriousness, i am sorry for such a short (and shit) chapter, but my friend is letting me use her computer, and i love her too much to not be with her any longer <3
> 
> enjoy this chapter babes ;)
> 
> HEY!! update! basically, i added a bit more to this chapter. pls, i wrote it on my phone, so dont judge if its bad. it was late, i was tired, my wrists were dying, and my brainw as refusing to stay alive.
> 
> i hope that those of you who have already read the 200 word version of this notice that ive updated. ill add a notice in the next chapter (which will hopefully be out on sunday??)

**SIMON**

I falter when I see him standing there; his cheekbones sharp in the filtered light, his eyes cold and dark.

It sets me on edge a bit. But, since I’m an idiot, I take a step towards the beast that will probably go on to kill me in a few moments.

“Hi,” I say weakly, taking another step towards Baz. 

We’re just outside the building, with Baz leaning on the brick wall and me standing just by the exit with my arms crossed from the sudden cold.

“What do you want, Snow?” replies Baz, turning his head to sneer at me. “Come to make fun of me, huh?”

“N-no I-”

“So what is it?” Baz folds his arms across his chest menacingly, raising an eyebrow. “What does the Chosen One want now?”

I growl, because he knows I hate it when he calls me that. I walk up to him, jabbing a finger at his chest.

“I want _you,_ you arsehole.”

I only realise those words are true when they leave my mouth.

 

**BAZ**

 

My head starts spinning, and I’m too surprised to reply. 

“Wh..what?”

Simon falters, stumbling back a little. “Shit, I shouldn’t have-”

Without a second thought I make up my mind.

I lunge forward, grabbing the front of his shirt and ramming my mouth onto his. Simon is surprised at first, and I’m terrified that he’s about to pull away, but then he starts pushing back.

His lips are soft and warm, and his mouth tastes like cinnamon and sunshine and sour cherry scones and like _him._

_Aleister Crowley,_ I think suddenly, pulling back and looking into Simon’s startling blue eyes, his pink lips parted.

_I’m kissing Simon Snow._

**SIMON**

 

I never thought that this would be what I wanted.

But now I know, I never want to let go; turns out kissing your worst enemy is amazing.

Baz pulls away for a moment, his grip on my shirt loosening. He stares deeply into my eyes, and I can’t stand the loss of contact. I press my lips back onto his, savouring how cold they feel.

I do this thing with my chin, tilting it a bit, but then Baz pushes me away. I frown.

“What are we doing, Simon?” Baz’s voice is soft and hushed

“I’m not completely sure. But I know that I want it.”

Baz lets go of me completely, turning away. It feels like we’re in some sort of soap-opera.

“What _is_ this, Simon?” Baz sounds utterly lost, and my heart clenches. 

A breeze blows by suddenly, ruffling my hair and reminding me that we’re outside. “Should we talk about this in our room?”

Baz nods in reply, silently making his way to the door and holding open. I smile feebly as I brush past, but Baz doesn't meet my eyes.

 

~

 

I sit on the (only) bed once more, crossing my arms and looking up at Baz.

His eyes are darting everywhere but me, and he looks slightly scared.

“Baz.” My voice seems too loud.

He looks at me finally, his eyes softening slightly. “What is it?”

“We need to talk about what just happened.”

Baz swallows. “Right.”

“Well,” I start, standing up from the bed, brushing a lock of hair away from his face. “I think it’s pretty obvious that I like you, for some ridiculous reason.”

Baz nods. “Same for me, I suppose.”

I laugh quietly. “You _suppose?”_

“Yes.” Baz tries to hide a smile but fails. He then frowns at me, as if he can’t believe I’m actually here. “Simon... I’ve loved you for so long, you can’t possibly imagine.”

“How long?” I ask, surprised. I had no idea. Maybe I am as dense as Penny always tells me. 

“Doesn’t matter. Because you’re here now. I think.”

“You’re not imagining this, don’t worry.” I smile, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “See?”

“I think I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you v much for bothering to read! ;)  
> i will keep posting but my schedule might be a bit all over the place.
> 
> love you guys \\(^w^)/
> 
> (also btw this was literally not edited AT ALLLLL)


	7. Penny!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guyssssssssssssss
> 
> uhh so yesss, im back! again. for the second time. I'm SO SorRy that i was away for such A LONG TIME like a month or so?
> 
> BUT i was extremely ill for like, about 2 weeks, so that was mostly why i didnt do any writing/prepare anything. I'm really sorry to those of you who are actually following this and had to deal with this bUm. But, I'm back, and ill post soon, when I have a few more chapters pre-written.
> 
> ALSO A COUPLE MORE THINGS:  
> -this is unedited! My beta didnt, like, beta for some of it (quite a chunk) but she did for the beginning! (so thank you chicken <3)
> 
> -i've updated the last chapter, so if you read it as like a 200 word kiss then PLEASE GO BACK it's now got some more dialogue and acTiOn!
> 
> -(omg sorry the notes are so heckin long but..) THERE'S ALOT OF DIALOGUE IN THIS SO IM RILLY SORRY ive been away for a long time so im just easing back into the life of a writer :')

**SIMON**

 

“Good.” I punctuate it with a nod. “Now, I think it’s pretty clear that we both want whatever.. this is. What now?”

Baz sighs, pressing both hands flat against my chest. He smiles faintly, shaking his head.

“Sorry. I’m still processing all of this.”

**PENELOPE**

 

I watch Simon skid out of the room, giving me a weak smile before he slams the door.

I sigh, frustrated. Of course this is happening now. I lean on the windowsill, looking out over the city. I don’t know whether Simon wants me to stay, or leave. I should probably go.

I twist my ring mindlessly, still looking out the window. Suddenly I feel extremely worn out; maybe it’s because I have to deal with Simon practically 24/7.

Probably.

Anyway, I decide to take a seat in one of the armchairs, and as I do I heave out a long sigh. Knowing that there’s drama going on and I’m not able to sort everything out makes me feel out of control in a weirdly bad way. 

I think I’m going to take a look around; It’s not everyday you get to lounge around a luxury hotel room. I stand up, stretching my arms above my head. Hopefully this drama carries on for a while, so I have some time to snoop.

I start with the room I’m in.

It’s much nicer than my room- it’s wider, with armchairs and a cleaner carpet. The window is wider and the view isn’t just the parking lot.

I take a peek at the bedroom.

And as soon as I do, I burst out laughing. Of course there’s only one bed! Two arch enemies can’t have a bed each. I continue chuckling to myself as I spread out on it, bouncing a little.

I notice there’s a laptop under the covers, so I pull it out, opening it up.

“Oh, so this is Basil’s computer,” I mutter to myself as I notice the background (an aesthetically grey sky with the words 'it's not me, it's you.'

I tap my chin lightly for a moment, before typing out, _simon snow is an idiot._

It works.

Of course it does.

I pause as I decide what to do, then open up Youtube. I settle on watching some vines, but as soon as I click on the video, I hear the door opening.

My head snaps up, and as soon as I realise Simon and Basil are back, I yelp, starting to scramble around.

”Fuck!” I whisper to myself angrily, slamming the laptop closed and rolling off the bed.

“Shit!” I groan as I hit the floor (not lightly) and push myself under the bed.

 _Why did you do that?_ I think to myself furiously while I listen to Simon entering the room.

As they talk quietly to each other, I slap myself for being so stupid. Why didn’t I just walk out of the room and apologise? Did I seriously have to do some ninja shit and hide under the bed?

I stifle an infuriated groan, remembering that _Simon and Basil are now in the room._

_Great job, Penelope._

How am I going to get out?

Magic will have to do.

I bite my lip, trying not to listen in, but then I hear Simon laugh softly.

“You _suppose?”_ he says.

“Yesssss.” 

I wait for them to start talking louder, then twist my ring.

 **”Now you see me, now you don’t!”** I let the spell spill out of my mouth firmly, and as soon as I do I start to feel the ticklish sensation all over.

I’ve only used this particular spell a few times and I can never seem to get over the feeling.

I roll out from under the bed, crouching before sticking my head over the bed.

Simon is standing in front of Basil, who is currently swooning all over him.

I roll my eyes and stifle the strong urge to scoff. I stand, then make my way out of the door, brushing off some lint from my jacket.

I take a last look at the lovebirds behind me, and I swear Basil looks right at me.

I wink.

 

**BAZ**

 

**”Now you see me, now you don’t!”**

I hear the spell, but I don’t think that Simon does (I’m calling him that now. It feels like sunshine on my tongue.)

I notice Bunce popping her head over the bed, then slowly crawling away from it and standing up, dusting herself off.

“Baz?”

I look back down at Simon, who now has a slightly worried expression. I try to focus on him instead of what I just saw happen (it’s easy. He's like a beacon of love and light.)

I smile a bit and he starts talking again, something about butter.

I nod, looking over to Bunce a second time. She winks, before leaving.

The only reason I can see her is because the spell is weak. Very weak. A good mage (like me) could easily spot her if they squinted enough.

Of course, Simon would probably see her clear as day since he has all that magic bubbling inside of him.

I wonder what it feels like? To have so much power and not really know it? Can Simon feel it at his fingertips as soon as he so much as thinks about it?

I let the thoughts float away as I bring my full attention back to Simon. He’s grinning now, making numerous arm gestures (he’s probably still talking about butter.)

I can’t believe I love this boy. This oblivious, stupid, beautiful boy.

But I do. I really, really do.

 

**SIMON**

 

I know that Baz isn’t paying attention, but that’s okay, because he’s just staring and smiling and nodding and that’s all I need.

I blabber on about how amazing scones are (he’s still not paying attention, obviously,) so I decide to get him to pay attention, him and those pretty grey eyes (he really does have pretty eyes.)

“So yeah, that’s all I have to say about scones,” I chirp. “Let’s move on to how Baz Pitch is a terrible vampire and also a massive arsehole-”

“Hey!” Baz lightly smacks my arm, scowling. “Excuse you. And I’m not a vampire.”

I gasp in betrayal. “You admitted it on the train!”

“Did not.”

“You did; we were eating and I _saw_ your fa-”

Baz rolls his eyes mightily. “Okay, fine. But now you’ve mentioned food I’m hungry.”

I smirk, stepping away from him, my footstep resonating with a _clack._

“Oh,” I start smarmily, my smirk widening. “So, _you’re_ the hungry one now?”

Baz laughs, still leaning on the wall. “No wait-”

“Oh, how the tables have turned!” I call out dramatically, spinning around with my arms spread out, before promptly falling onto the bed, still laughing breathily.

Baz’s pout turns into a slight frown as he sits next to me.

“So..” he starts.

“So.”

“Are we-” he waves his hand a little between us. “Like.. boyfriends?” he says the last word quietly, like he’s still unsure this is happening.

I shrug. “I _suppose._ ”

Baz shakes his head before mumbling quietly, “oh how the tables turned.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU for reading! I can't promise that I'll post next saturday but hopefully, yknow.
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYSSSS <3 <3 <3
> 
> (hope it was okay???)


	8. The Museum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos alive :'))))
> 
> not me im dead inside you know whY?  
> i have bloody writers block and it fukin sucks. im not gonna apologise fot this story turning to shit or me not having any ideas because.. well, just because. basically be prepared my my extremely bad idea and my writing that is slowly (or v quickly) getting worse and worse. 
> 
> the next chapter has been started so it wont take me two weeks to get my act together ;)))

**TRIXIE**

 

“We’re wanted in the lobby, darling, a-sap.”

I lift my head slowly, giving Keris a glare. “But I’m tired.”

Keris puts her hands on her hips, fixing me with a look that I know well. I roll my eyes, grumbling as I get up from the chair I was sprawled across.

“And don’t call me darling,” I add, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Keris smiles, poking my side.

“Of course, my sugar princess.”

I grin widely, taking her hands and leading her out of the room. We rush down the stairs and enter the lobby a little flushed- six flights of stairs is a fitness course, y'know.

I inspect my nails and lean on the wall nonchalantly, giving the room a quick glance. Most of our year is here, and everyone is talking loudly. I spot Penny and Simon huddled together in the corner and I try to not roll my eyes. She really needs to find some other people to talk to, not just The Chosen One.

But when she moves slightly, I realise Baz is standing there with them. I gasp, standing up straighter. Keris looks over worriedly.

"You alright?" she asks, her hand on my elbow. I nod, then point to the trio.

 _"Tea,"_ I whisper. I brush Keris off, ignoring the sprinkle of glitter I leave behind. _"Drama."_

She snorts, covering her mouth with a hand. Her blue eyes are twinkling. I love to see her so happy. She asks, "Why do you always say that?"

I giggle. "I don't know."

The speaking suddenly dies down and Miss Possibelf is standing by the reception desk, her hands clasped tightly and her plait flung over her shoulder.

"Alright, alright. Thank you for coming down so quickly. The reason you were all called here is that we have a tour planned!"

Everyone stays silent, and you can almost hear crickets chirping. It seems no one likes the idea of a tour.

While I'm imagining all the certain possibilities of drama, Miss Possibelf carries on speaking. Her voice is quite nice, actually.

"We'll be walking for ten minutes or so to the art museum that I picked out myself." Miss Possibelf stops at that, smiling to herself. "When we get there, you'll be split into two groups. I will be leading group A, and group B will be lead by one of the staff."

She taps the floor with her walking stick (her wand also) and starts shooing us out of the front exit. Apparently, we don't need anything but our wands and our jumpers. I shiver as I step outside, wishing I could have grabbed my coat.

Before I can wrap my cardigan around me, Keris takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. Her hands are much warmer than mine.

I grin back at her. God, I love this girl.

 

**BAZ**

 

While we're crossing the road, Snow takes the opportunity to reach for my hand, but I quickly pull away. I'm not ready to do this in public. What would everyone think if they suddenly saw _me_ and _Snow_ holding hands. I try to give him a smile that says 'sorry' but it feels like a grimace.

I think Simon understands because he gives me a quick nod and walks a little faster to catch up with Bunce.

And that's another thing. I don't know what to call him. 

I know that sounds ridiculous, but it's true. I feel obligated to call him Snow since that's what I've called him for the last seven years. But on the other hand, now that I have the chance to call him Simon, I feel like I should take it. Who knows, maybe Simon was cursed for a day and lost his mind.

I shake my head slightly and try to zone out of my thoughts, focusing on the grey sky and harsh wind that's ruining my hair. 

We've been walking through the town for a little while, and it's actually quite interesting. It'll be nice to see another magickal school that's hopefully not run by someone like the Mage.

I wonder what the museum is going to be like? It was mentioned that it was something to do with art. I hope it's actually interesting.

As if on cue, everyone stops when we hear that we're here.

I hope something interesting happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading.
> 
> if you spot any mistakes/errors please tell me, my beta is aLwAyS buSy (its okay i forgive u chicken. im a kind ruler) so its not edited.  
> AGAIN.  
> edit: also i was looking through my copy of Carry On and i found a description of miss possibelf and holy shit i never realised she had a grey plait, a walking stick wand and was elegant as fuck. She also had a voice that sent buzzes down your spine or in your head or something??
> 
> wow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you actually liked it, since you've read to the end and are now reading this ;)
> 
> also BTW I HAVE A POSTING SCHEDULE! (i feel professional- a beta now a schedule??) anyway, it's every saturday if i'm not having like, sleepover-hangover, so if I am then either later that day or sunday :)


End file.
